Mirth, Sadness, and Vexation
by Lioness Alanna
Summary: Kel, Neal, and a few others visit Thak's Gate, the capital of Carthak. Kel recieves a letter from someone back in Tortall. PG-13 for some sexual references. PLEASE R/R to find out who the letter's from! ^-~


Mirth, Sadness, and Vexation  
Chapter One: Death In A Letter  
A/N: Another TP story by me, the one, the ONLY, Archer! Enjoy! ^_^! This chapter has the first two things in the title of the story in it ^-~! The whole story will be in Kel's POV unless I say it's not. Setting is in Thak's Gate, Carthak. I NOW HAVE A BETA READER. Thanks Melissa ^-^!  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, 'tis not mine. ^_^;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kel was walking among a crowd of former slaves in the square before the palace. She and Neal had been seperated in the large gathering. She was in the middle of frantically searching for him. "Neal! Sir Nealan of Queenscove, from the Realm of Tortall! Where in Mithros's name are you?!!" She shouted, causing a few slaves to stare at this young lady in knight's clothing.  
A set of arms slipped around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder. "Right behind you, Lady Knight." A familiar voice drawled.  
"Hello, Neal. Don't do that, I've still got Cleon, if he's not dead already from those awful Scanrans. And don't do that, I could've tossed you over my shoulder." She would have, if he hadn't spoken in two seconds. She pried his hands from her wait and moved away, uncomfortable.  
Later that evening, Kel was sitting at the dais, in between Emperor Kaddar and Neal. They had been shipped to Carthak to make wedding preperations between Kaddar and Princess Kalasin. She had been forced to leave Cleon back in Corus, but he was going to battle with the Scanrans in a few days. He would've probably reached the border a week before, the day they got there. Neal had had no one except his friends to bid him farewell, as he and Yuki had gotten into an arguement and split up. While Neal was talking to Master Numair Salmalín ( He had come along as well as had Daine, Princess Lianne, and the Lioness), she looked at him. Really looked at him. He was handsome, and the green tunic really brought the emerald out in his eyes. She loved green and gray eyes. Kel, stop that! You're s'posed to love Cleon, not have some tiny crush on Neal! She scorned herself and turned to talk to Kaddar.  
A few minutes later, as Kel and Kaddar were talking about the menageries of the Tortallan palace and the Carthaki palace, a herald came in. "Attention, kind ladies and sirs, but there is a delivery for Sir Keladry of Mindelan of the Realm of Tortall. Might she be among you?"  
"Yes, I am." She stood, placing her napkin on the table, straightening her skirts out (She had on a blue dress, one of Mindelan's colours), and walking over to the herald. "Thank you, kind sir." He handed the package to her and left, signaling for everyone to eat once again.  
She walked back to the dais, where Kaddar and Lianne were deep in conversation over an arguement about the Dominion Jewel. She took her seat once more and began spooning her soup into her mouth.   
"Lady Kel, if you want to leave once you've finished, you may." Kaddar told her politely as there was a break in the arguement. She nodded her thanks.  
She looked at Neal. "Well, I'm off to read this letter and open the package, Neal. See you later." She bowed to the emperor and princess, and headed for her rooms.  
When she got there, she opened the letter first. It read:  
  
"Dear Kel,  
My sunrise! Well, to tell you why I'm writing whilst you are in Carthak,   
sunrise, is that some knights have to write this kind of letter before   
leaving for battle. Oh, Goddess, please, don't do this to me... (Kel thought). By the time you read this I'll probably be buried in the Knights Graveyard in Corus, but you hopefully won't read this. In this time, he STILL has dark humor! The nerve! (She thought again). So that's that. My pearl, my rose, I will dearly miss you, and I will always love you. Remember that, Kel. Don't die an old lady in your bed, alone, because of me. Find someone else to love. I hope to see you in the Realms of the Dead. I guess I won't have to talk Mother around anymore.   
Love Always and Forever,  
Sir Cleon of Kennan".  
  
She wept silently as she opened the package. The weeping grew into sobbing as she found his shield, wrapped in velvet, laying in the box. A note was perched beside it.  
  
"Dear Keladry,   
I share my deepest sympathies over losing this great knight. I knew you two were very close. I'm very sorry, Kel. I shall see you when you return to Corus. Cleon of Kennan's shield is enclosed, as he wished you to have it, as Lord Raoul told us before Cleon passed to the Black God. Cleon wanted you to have it.  
Sincerely,  
Queen Thayet of the Realm of Tortall".  
  
She tried to stop, but couldn't. The Yamani 'Lump', as Joren would have called her, was crying over Cleon. She slumped to the floor and sobbed hysterically, and beat the floor with her fist. "No! Goddess, no! Why?! Why Cleon?! Why me?!"   
A knock came to her door. "Kel? May I come in?" The Lioness's soft voice rang through.   
"Yes, Lady Alanna." She wiped her eyes and cheeks hastily as she came in.  
"Kel, what's wrong?" Neal had appeared behind his once knight-master.  
"Maybe if you come in I'll tell you." She snapped at him.  
"Sorry." He mumbled, coming in and perching on the bed beside Alanna.  
"So, Keladry, may I ask, why were you pounding the floor so furiously while ago?" Alanna looked at her, violet eyes filled with worry.  
"Cleon of Kennan is dead." She said promptly, her voice wavering as a fresh flow of tears spilled out.  
"What?! Preposterous!"Neal looked at her, disbelieving.  
"Preposterous my shield, Neal. Read this." She slid the letter to him and returned to weeping silently. Alanna knelt beside her, placing a hand on her back.   
"Kel, I'm sorry about Sir Cleon." Alanna's soft voice told her. It soothed her, but not much.  
"It's not your fault, Lioness. I'm off to bath. I'll see you two later." She stood, looking at Neal. His eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. She pinched her arm to keep from crying again and walked into the dressing room. She heard them leave and started crying as she relaxed into a warm bath, tears mingling with the bath water.  
  
A/N: ;_; I'm evil. I'm sorry, you Cleon lovers. I started liking him too. But I like Neal too. But please dun flame me. ;_; I'm just another evil FFN writer pissed at FFN because it's not working for me. Keep on reading peeps! ^-~! ~*Archer*~ 


End file.
